Quiet Rooms and LifeLong Decisions
by Reianshitsu
Summary: Uploaded with permission - Shin checks out a creepy noise and finds the cause while Taizen and Yasuhiro discuss their future.


_**Quiet Rooms and Life-Long Decisions**_

_By: Rèîán§hitsü_

_**Okay so this story took like a day to come to me. The whole time I could feel I was right on the edge of an idea, like when you're watching a movie and you just KNOW something is about to happen and it keeps going and going and you're setting on the edge of your seat waiting for it to pop out. Well it was kinda like that. I could feel the nerves in my fingers going haywire because I knew something was going. I kept seeing things flash in my head like little details that would be in a story. But it took a day for it finally to come into light, and so now I can write it! I'm happy now. Anyway, all the characters in this actually belong to someone else, I hope I don't screw them up, I'm used to my stories at least having one of my characters in it, that way I can make someone look like an idiot (for comedy) without messing up someone else's character. Cause mine, well they can look like whatever I want them to and I have no conviction over that. Anyway, hope you enjoy this story I'm sure I will.**_

Characters Used: Taizen Uindo, Yasuhiro Getsuei, Shin Saito, Raiga Sasaki.

Characters Referenced: Nyx Blauvelt, Yevgeny Aloysha, Ryuudou Uindo, Vallen Asante, Reianshitsu Beauvais, Arizou Niklavs.

* * *

It was about ten in the morning when Yasuhiro and a couple of his subordinates got a mission. It wasn't hard, go to America, to a computer lab in downtown New York. In this computer lab was a single computer with a single file the angels needed. The only problem was… only one of them could do much of anything on a computer. Yasuhiro's first subordinate, Taizen Uindo, was really the only good one for the job. Yasuhiro and his other subordinate, Shin Saito, would just have to follow Taizen's instructions.

They all got to the building by nearly sunset that same day. There where three floors each with several rooms, on each floor there was two rooms full of twenty computers. Only one had the file the three boys needed. By the time they got to the third floor, midnight was fast approaching.

"This is ridiculous," Yasuhiro admitted while typing something into one of the computers.

"At least you can still put up with this," Taizen whispered back throwing a glance at Shin who was standing by the window.

Shin refused to mess with any more computers half way through the ones in the second room on the second floor. Since then he'd pretty much followed Yasuhiro and Taizen around watching them or staring off into nowhere.

About ten till midnight, right after the boys had gotten into the second room on the third floor, they started hearing noises from the other end of the building. All three boys stopped and looked up from the computers.

"What was that?" Taizen asked a little on edge.

"I'm… not really sure," Yasuhiro replied. "We should go check it out…"

"I should stay with the computers captain, this place opens at six in the morning, we're running out of time," Taizen commented.

"I'll go," Shin said. "You two can stay and find the file."

Yasuhiro and Taizen looked at Shin a moment, then Yasuhiro agreed and Shin walked out of the room. Taizen threw a glance at Yasuhiro before returning to working on the computer.

Shin turned on the flashlight and wandered through the empty halls. He checked inside some rooms but found no one else on the third floor. So he made his way down to the second floor when he heard a noise again, considerable closer.

In the meantime, Yasuhiro and Taizen were slowly moving across the computers.

"Hey captain…" Taizen said as he kept his eyes on a computer screen.

"Yeah Taizen?" Yasuhiro glanced at him.

Taizen hesitated a moment as he clicked on a couple things before leaning up from the computer, with a deep look on his face Yasuhiro hadn't seen for a while.

"I… I'm ready to ask Nyx to marry me," Taizen stated calmly before glancing down at the ground. A few seconds later he looked at Yasuhiro.

Yasuhiro was looking at him with wide eyes, not really sure how to reply to that.

"I just… thought you should know that," Taizen said before returning to the computer.

On the second floor Shin was making his way toward the noise a little worried himself. He got to a door where he heard something on the other side. Slowly he pushed the door open and slightly jumped when he saw a young girl standing by the window. When the girl turned, he immediately recognized her.

"Raiga… what are you doing here?" Shin asked relaxing a little.

"Watching…" Raiga answered.

"Who are you watching?" Shin questioned stepping inside the room.

"Everyone," Raiga replied walking toward him a little ways.

Back on the third floor Yasuhiro had yet to reply to Taizen. He was still watching his subordinate mess with the computers.

"I love her captain, I really do… and I want to spend the rest of my life with her," Taizen said shutting off the computer he just finished with.

"Are you sure?" Yasuhiro asked stepping back so Taizen could turn on the computer beside him.

"Yes… I am captain," Taizen looked at Yasuhiro before hacking in to that computer.

Yasuhiro watched his subordinate quietly.

"I know things didn't work out with Reianshitsu, but not every marriage ends up like that, don't you think?" Taizen spoke softly, almost to himself.

"Taizen I realize that…" Yasuhiro replied.

"You know… me and Arizou didn't work out either," Taizen continued. "Arizou… proposed to me, a little before we broke up…"

Yasuhiro's eyes widen more then before, as he looked at Taizen like he was a ghost from Yasuhiro's past.

"I don't believe that's gonna happen with Nyx… it's just a feeling I get," Taizen finished and sighed, shutting off another computer.

"Taizen…" Yasuhiro started.

Taizen flipped on the next computer and waited to hear what his captain had to say.

Downstairs, Raiga looked at Shin a moment longer then walked around him and close to the door.

"I can leave if I'm bothering you," she said.

Shin turned and followed her until she looked at him, then he stopped in his tracks.

"You're really not we just didn't know what it was making the noise…" Shin replied.

Raiga slightly nodded and shook her head.

"Well I should probably leave anyway," she stated.

Just then outside there was a car crash on a nearby street, the loud noise filled the room and Shin jumped nearly out of his skin. In doing so he lost his balance and fell forward before he could catch himself.

He landed on top of Raiga with a hand on either side of her head. When he opened his eyes he looked down at her. She was staring up at him a slight blush across her face. Shin's face started to get some color as he looked down at Raiga.

Taizen had just found the file and was downloading it to the external drive he was supposed to. He was watching the screen occasionally but his eyes kept drifting to Yasuhiro.

"I… I want to ask her too but I'm a little worried," Yasuhiro stated. "I don't want to rush into anything."

"I know… but you can think about something for years and it doesn't change the fact that every decision is made in the split second you speak what you intend to do." Taizen commented.

Yasuhiro looked at him for a moment then up at the ceiling.

"For example, we can think about asking her for as long as we want, but it doesn't change that the real choice is made when we ask her."

"Maybe you're right, I wasn't so hesitatant when I asked Rei..." Yasuhiro admitted.

Taizen looked at Yasuhiro.

"Yeah… I guess," Yasuhiro somewhat shrugged before returning his gaze to Taizen.

The computer just finished downloading the file onto the external drive so Taizen shut down the computer and gave the drive to Yasuhiro.

"If we do this…" Yasuhiro started to speak.

"I know… I know captain," Taizen replied before offering a smile.

All of the noise downstairs went unheard by Taizen and Yasuhiro because of their conversation, so all was quiet around Shin and Raiga. Shin got a strange feeling in the pit of his chest he hadn't felt before. Everything inside him screamed to get up except for one thing, and this one thing told him to kiss her.

Slowly Shin leaned down and shut his eyes as he pressed his lips against Raiga's. Raiga's blush intensified as her eyes fluttered shut. A moment later she kissed back. Time seemed to stop around them and the world was at peace, at least until they heard someone clear their throat from a short distance.

They both opened their eyes immediately and looked back at the doorway. Standing there was Yasuhiro and Taizen behind him. Yasuhiro's eyebrows were raised in a slight shock, but nothing like previously in the night. Taizen had his mouth covered as he tried very hard not to laugh.

Shin's face went from slightly pink to cherry red as he got off Raiga and stood up, eyes drifting away from his captain. Raiga slowly sat up and glanced between the boys.

"Well… I'll be off then," Raiga said before she disappeared without a trace.

"Alright Shin, do you think you're ready to go now?" Yasuhiro said as he tried to keep a straight face.

"Y-yeah…" Shin said walking past the other two boys and down the hall.

Taizen laughed a moment before shutting the door.

"Let's just forget about this place…" Shin muttered to himself. "You did get the file right?"

"Yes we got it, all we got to do is take it back to base," Taizen answered with a smile.

"Then we have a French soldier to go see," Yasuhiro slightly smiled to himself.

"Yeah, we just have to figure out how to get her away from Yevgeny and Vallen…"


End file.
